Chispa
by Atori-chan
Summary: Por las noches, liberaba ese sentimiento de culpa. No había ninguna señal de Taichi. Era como si hubiera desaparecido para siempre del mapa… Como si hubiera muerto… Lloró de angustia... No quería escuchar más palabras de consuelo de que no era por su culpa, o que todo estaría bien. Pues ahora mismo, todo eso le sonaban palabras vacías sin nada en lo que sostenerse.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

 _ **FIC PARA CONMEMORAR LOS 150 LIKES DE MI PÁGINA "FICS SORATO, SESSHRIN, SASUSAKU Y OTROS" Y DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A RAQUEL**_

* * *

 _ **Chispa**_

 _By: Atori_

 _Corto_

* * *

Era de noche. La oportunidad perfecta para verse vulnerable y culparse a sí misma por lo que había sucedido.

Había sido capturada por Datamon. Taichi la había rescatado. Posteriormente, Taichi se había enfrentado a Etemon y había desaparecido en un extraño y distorsionado agujero negro.

La desaparición de Taichi no era culpa suya. Incluso sus amigos se lo habían dicho. Y por ellos, había sonreído falsamente, dándoles la razón.

Pero en el fondo, recordaba cómo ese agujero había salido de dónde había estado prisionera de Datamon.

Si no se hubiera dejado coger…

Aquel agujero no habría salido a la luz, llevándose a Taichi a alguna parte desconocida.

¿Acaso no era por su culpa que Taichi desapareciera?

Por las noches, liberaba ese sentimiento de culpa y a cada día que pasaba, más era el lamento que cargaba al ver que no había ninguna señal de su mejor amigo. Era como si hubiera desaparecido para siempre del mapa… Como si hubiera muerto…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza ante ese terrible pensamiento.

Si fuera verdad, no sabría cómo seguir adelante. No sería capaz de llevar esa culpa de por vida. Antes, se volvería loca.

Escondió la cabeza entre las piernas y lloró a gusto.

No tenía a nadie quién la consolara. Todos estaban durmiendo, incluso su digimon.

Ella se había aislado del grupo a propósito. No quería escuchar más palabras de consuelo de que no era por su culpa, o que todo estaría bien. Pues ahora mismo, todo eso le sonaban palabras vacías sin nada en lo que sostenerse.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sora?

Tras escuchar la voz de Yamato a sus espaldas, inmediatamente, se secó todo signo de lágrimas. Giró la cabeza y asomando una sonrisa falsa, lo tranquilizó con una mentira.

-Nada, solo que no podía dormir.

El rubio la miró con una ceja alzada, aparentemente no convencido de su respuesta. Pues aunque Sora se había esforzado en borrar las lágrimas, siempre quedaba la evidencia.

Para sorpresa de la joven, Yamato se sentó a su lado y mirando el horizonte en un tenso silencio, al final soltó.

-Llorabas por Taichi, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras la cogieron por sorpresa. Aunque más bien, había sido por el tono en cómo se lo había dicho…

¿Molesto?

Le daba esa impresión.

-Era por él, ¿verdad? –mirándola con unos ojos tan fríos y acusatorios, que jamás había visto-. Porque te gusta.

Y su acusación la dejó totalmente colorada.

¿Qué le gustaba Taichi?

Bueno, reconocía que tenía un especial cariño por él… Pero, todavía era demasiado joven para pensar en el amor, ¿no?

Sin embargo, entre la culpa sobrecargada y que le hablara así cómo si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella, le disgustaba muchísimo.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da si me gusta o no? Eso es asunto mío y de nadie más.

Lo vio sobresaltarse y mirarla con los ojos agrandados, luego viró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, medio afligido.

-Supongo que tienes razón –levantándose-. No estés aquí sin Piyomon mucho tiempo.

Sora lo vio marcharse como si una sombra melancólica lo rodease.

No entendía nada.

¿Por qué se había molestado si le gustaba Taichi?

¿Por qué se había puesto triste cuando le había respondido con la verdad?

Realmente, no entendía nada.

Desde aquella discusión, el trato que había mantenido con Yamato desde que habían comenzado sus aventuras, pasó a ser más frío de lo habitual. Aunque él lideraba ahora el grupo, no tenía mucha intención de buscar a Taichi. Era como si se hubiera rendido en esa misión, o como si no tuviera deseos encontrarlo. Luego estaba cuando ella lo proponía, que él se lo denegaba inmediatamente, como si su opinión no sirviese para nada.

Que la tratara así, no le gustaba nada. Y que el resto del grupo tuviera sus propias ideas a las que Yamato no decía nada, le molestaba más.

Era como si ya no la considerara su amiga. O peor aún, como si le resultara una carga que forzosamente tenía que llevar consigo.

Y la verdad, para estar en un grupo así, prefería ir ella sola a buscar a Taichi y a Agumon. Al menos, estar con ellos, la valorarían como persona.

Taichi era tan distinto a Yamato, que deseó que el agujero se hubiera tragado a Yamato en vez de a su mejor amigo.

.

" _-En realidad me das pena. Has crecido sin conocer lo que era el auténtico amor. Por eso tu emblema nunca adquirirá su poder."_

Sora despertó abruptamente, donde incluso en sus sueños, las palabras de DemiDevimon seguían atormentándola.

Se llevó una mano a dónde estaba su circuito y emblema… ella portaba el emblema del amor…

Ella no estaba capacitada para llevar un emblema así.

Había crecido con una madre muy estricta que no sabía valorar sus verdaderos sueños y le imponía el suyo propio. Para eso la quería su madre. Así, que sin referencia afectiva, Sora había crecido sin amor. Sí, el odio y que además, lo había puesto en práctica al desear que Yamato se fuera del mundo digital en lugar de Taichi.

Aunque había sido producto de la rabia, había sido el mismo sentimiento que le había lanzado a su madre.

Y lo peor de todo…

Es que no solo le daba la razón a DemiDevimon, sino que además, sentía culpa.

Una culpa más mayor que cuando había creído que la desaparición de Taichi había sido por su causa.

Aunque Yamato se había pasado tres pueblos al dirigirse a ella con aquel tono, no era plan de ponerse a su nivel como si fuera una inmadura como Taichi. Recordaba cómo había quedado muy afectado tras sus palabras y eso hacía que la culpa la golpeara más fuertemente.

No podía regresar y pedirle perdón porque sentía vergüenza, y además, estaba el problema de su emblema.

-Sora –despertándose Piyomon, a medida que se tallaba un ojo-, ¿qué haces despierta?

La joven miró a su digimon y tuvo deseos de llorar. Pero se contuvo. Sabía cuánto se preocuparía la avecilla.

-Tranquila. Solo que… me preocupa lo que pueda hacer DemiDevimon. Quizás deberíamos seguirlo por si acaso.

La digimon se despertó ante esa idea.

-Entonces, lo mejor será que regresemos con los demás para avisarle y del nuevo enemigo…

-¡No! –cortándola con la vergüenza rodeándola.

-Pero ¿por qué? Sora, ¿qué te pasa?

-Quiero… Por el momento, quiero estar lejos de ellos… Quiero estar sola… Contigo me basta…

-Sora –expuso la avecilla con compasión-. Si es por lo que DemiDevimon te dijo…

-Por favor, Piyomon. DemiDevimon tiene razón en lo que dijo. He crecido sin amor, y a causa de eso, he hecho mucho daño a alguien del grupo.

La digimon sintió más compasión, y viéndola a punto de derrumbarse, decidió no insistir más en el tema y cumplir su deseo como digimon fiel a su compañera, aunque sentía curiosidad sobre quién sería la victima.

.

Sora no dejaba de observar la espalda de Yamato. Recordaba cómo antes de que su emblema brillara y se activara como el de los demás, él había corrido hacia ella preocupado. Se imaginaba que Taichi la perseguiría, después de haber salvado a sus amigos de aquel digimon volador llamado Flymon. Pero no se imaginaba que Yamato también, obstaculizándole el paso, impidiéndole dar esquinazo a Taichi. Ver a Yamato, donde no parecía sentir rencor por cómo lo había tratado, hacía que la culpa la golpeara fuertemente, como un dardo sobre la piel. Sin embargo, al final, no solo había acabado por confesarle su problema, sino que como un huracán a punto de entrar en erupción, había explotado en llanto por tanta sobrecarga almacenada.

Había sido el propio Takeru quién la había animado. El pequeño e ingenuo niño de la esperanza quién con sus dóciles palabras le había hecho entrar en razón.

Por la noche, había aparecido DemiDevimon junto a su nuevo y peligroso enemigo, Myotismon. La exposición de una malherida Piyomon en querer luchar, fue lo que hizo que se percatara de lo equivocada que estaba respecto a su madre.

Había crecido con amor, solo que como la niña rebelde que era de querer hacer lo que ella quería, que no se había dado cuenta.

Sin duda, una de las cosas que haría cuando volviera a su mundo, sería pedir perdón a su madre.

Aunque costaría.

Pero, también había otra persona a la que tenía que pedirle perdón. De lo contrario, no podía sentirse bien consigo misma y pelear juntos contra el poderoso Myotismon.

Con Taichi, Joe, Mimi y sus digimons recogiendo agua para tenerla durante su largo viaje, y Koushiro y Tentomon yendo a avisarles de que Gennai quería ponerse en contacto con ellos para comunicarles algo muy importante, habían quedado Yamato, Takeru, ella y sus digimons.

Yamato se aseguraba de apagar el fuego con el que iban a preparar la comida, mientras que Takeru jugaba con los digimons. Algo le decía que no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella para charlar y quitarse esa culpa que tenía encima.

Con prudencia y nerviosismo se fue acercando al rubio más mayor, sin saber cómo comenzar.

-Oye, Yamato –asomando una timidez que seguramente le sorprendería como el llanto infantil mostrado el día anterior-, yo… quería pedirte disculpas… -jugueteando con sus manos, como si eso pudiera aplacar su vergüenza.

Y cómo era previsto, Yamato se quedó asombrado. Abandonando su labor, se puso en pie para tenerla a su misma altura y confuso, no pudo evitar preguntarle la razón.

-Pues… -mordiéndose el labio inferior- Por haberme puesto borde contigo hace semanas…

Yamato alzó ambas cejas más asombrado, luego asomó una media sonrisa.

-En todo caso, yo tendría que pedirte perdón. Yo comencé siendo borde contigo, porque me molestaba que tú también estuvieras demasiado preocupada por Taichi, como si yo no valiera para llevar al grupo. Supongo que fue la envidia, como siempre soy considerado el número dos en el grupo.

-¿Qué dices? Tú vales mucho, Yamato. Eres el que pone la sensatez en el grupo. A diferencia de Taichi, tú piensas con cabeza las cosas.

Ante su respuesta, Yamato no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa como si su comentario le hubiera hecho gracia. Y lejos de sentirse ofendida, Sora sintió un golpeteo en su corazón.

-Muchas gracias, Sora. Realmente, me halagan tus palabras. Pero, debo decir que tú vales mucho más para el grupo. Así que no vuelvas a irte.

Y esas palabras provocaron que el corazón de Takenouchi bombardeara con más fuerza.

Desde la distancia, Takeru llamó a Yamato para que fuera a ver algo que había encontrado. Yamato se excusó ante Sora, quién seguía en el sitio.

La sonrisa de Yamato…

Sus palabras sinceras…

Todo eso en conjunto hizo que su emblema brillase ligeramente durante unos segundos.

Sora llevó una mano hacia donde estaba su circuíto y agachando la cabeza, murmuró.

-Qué tonta soy…

Yokomon se fue acercando a su compañera y al verla tan parada, se quedó extrañada, así que se puso enfrente para observarla con detalle, quedándose más sorprendida.

-Sora, ¿por qué sonríes así?

La pelirroja miró a su pequeño digimon y la cogió para apretarla contra su pecho.

-Porque soy una auténtica tonta que no se da cuenta de las cosas.

La digimon la miró con una interrogante.

Luego, su compañera se giró para ver a los hermanos Ishida/Takaishi fijamente con esa extraña sonrisa, aunque a Yokomon le parecía que miraba más bien a uno de ellos y con demasiada atención. Sonrió intuyendo lo que pasaba en el corazón de su amiga humana.

-Oye Sora, de ahora en adelante, me esforzaré mucho para poder derrotar al malvado Myotismon. Te prometo que te protegeré para que regreses a tu mundo sana y salva y así puedas declarar tu amor hacia esa persona.

Sora miró a su digimon sorprendida, para después asomar una sonrisa tierna. Abrazando con más fuerza a su digimon, le dijo.

-Gracias, Yokomon.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Me cuesta hacer fics cortos de _Digimon,_ pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


End file.
